The Life of Rose Odair
by HorseloverHA
Summary: Rose Odair won the Hunger Games a year before Katniss and Peeta.When she volunteers for the Quarter quell to replace Mags,an old woman,she finds she will be going into the arena again,but with her brother Finnick,and only one person comes out this time.Because sometimes,you have to be a little bit selfish to help yourself. Now Rose can only dream of a happy future with her brother.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set in the Quarter Quell, and it has all the same characters except for the female tribute from District Four. Instead of Mags, I added my own character, who is Finnick's little sister. She won the Hunger Games before Katniss and Peeta, the 73rd, by hiding and waiting it out, and barely survived, since she didn't want to risk dying while finding food and only had a small pack of food and water. I hope you enjoy!

As I wait for Tallie Sparkle, our district's escort, to call out the unlucky female victor to go back to the arena, I shift on my feet, nervous. Everyone was scared, though. Nobody wanted their favorite victor to go back into the arena and die. My older brother, Finnick, is the favorite of our district, by far. Why wouldn't he be? He's tall, handsome, charming, and he can kill. Me, I'm just his lucky little sister who was a natural at killing. He's the only family I have, and he means everything to me. Him and his girlfriend, Annie, are my only friends. Although I am as attractive as my brother, I don't have much charm.

Ever since I made it out of the arena alive, I've been training and exercising, just to feel secure. Finnick's not always there to defend me, and I had to do something to keep the nightmares away.

Tallie parts her orange lips, and reads the slip of paper. I hold my breath, quieter than ever. "Mags Grovewood!" I gasp as the name comes out. Mags is an old woman, probably around 80, who has children and grandchildren. She has a few years left, and has more people to miss her than I do. I wipe my palms on my pretty strapless green dress, then speak up.

"I volunteer!" I brush my way past her before anyone can stop me, and run up the stage. Mags looks angry, and Finnick looks like he's about to come get me and carry me away. Annie looks like she's about to cry. "Oh! Miss Odair! Such an _honor!_" I mentally scoff at her cheerful tone. "And now for the males." The crowd is silent once again, waiting.

"Oh dear! Finnick Odair will be joining his sister this year!" I can't breathe. It's much worse than just me going into the arena. Now, both of us will, and only one can come out. Maybe we'll even die together. I feel horrible for volunteering. Now, Annie will be alone, just like when her family left her after her Games. She's been called crazy, but she's just like the rest of us victors, only her nightmares are much worse. She's like Peeta Mellark, innocent. Annie should have never been reaped. Neither should I.

As soon as Finn is on the stage, I see the anger in his eyes. He's going to break the promise he made to our parents when they died, the promise to always keep me safe. I can't think about it more, I feel horrible. I just volunteered for death, and my brother has been dragged in too.

We don't shake hands, since we already know each other. His face is red now, and he isn't speaking on our way to the train. Three districts are left before we arrive at the Capitol, and I know he won't last that long. We'll be arguing by the time the train is moving.

As soon as the door closes, my predictions are correct. Finnick starts to shout. "Why'd you volunteer? Rose Naia Odair, how _could_ you? How could you?! After everything I've done for you, you're just going to throw it away? You're just going to ignore the promise I made? There's no way we're both making it out of these Games, and you know it." Before I can get a word in, he storms off towards the front of the train. I make sure to go the opposite way. I know I should be doing it, but I crash through the rooms reserved for other tributes and make my way towards the end of the train. When I reach the door, I'm surprised that no guards stopped me. Oh well.

As I slip outside the train car, I take in the view. We're in District Four still. Meaning if I jumped off, I could find my way to Annie's before I got caught. I'm a very fast runner, and I'm good at hiding. I'd make it.

Right before I grab the rail to jump off the train, the door opens. "What are you doing?" I spin around, staring at the person in front of me. Peeta and Katniss are standing right in front of me. I can't lie. "I was going to jump. Why? Got a problem with me?" I know that my temper is going to get me in trouble, but I couldn't care less. Peeta looks like he feels sorry for me. I know it can't be real, though.

"You would die If you did that." I roll my eyes. "Yeah. So? It's better than going into the arena again. You should understand. You watched innocent children die too. I have to go." I turn around and walk as fast as I can towards my room, and this time a few peacekeepers notice me. Soon, a few are walking me back to my room, not speaking except to say "Excuse me, Ma'am? I have to escort you to your room, you are not supposed to be here."

As soon as I'm deposited at my room, 34, I leaf through the drawers and cabinets out of boredom. There are about one of each color for everything: undergarments, many kinds of shirts, various types of pants, socks, shoes, and accessories. I snatch up an all black outfit, with a black t-shirt and thin black jeans. Wandering into the bathroom, I almost want to take a quick shower before I have to meet with whoever's my mentor this year. Last year, it was Finn, but it won't be this year. There are so many foams and soaps and scents and random useless junk I wouldn't ever be able to use it all. The last time I was in the Games, I was too scared and angry to even notice all of the clothing and bathroom items. I'm surprised about that, since there's so much of it.

Just as I finish brushing my flaming red hair, I pull it back into a high ponytail and put my black combat boots back onto my feet. Black and green are my favorite colors, but most shades of green don't look okay with my red hair. The second I finish tying the next boot, I hear a sharp knock at the door. "Miss Odair, it's time for dinner! You were supposed to be on your way five _minutes_ ago!" I give a nervous chuckle, then open the door. "I'm coming, gosh. Wouldn't want you to freak out or anything." She gasps at my rudeness, but dismisses it and drags me to the table. Finnick looks slightly amused about something. I catch his eye, and any trace of happiness disappears. I frown, then dig into the food.

There's so much food, I can't decide what to get. There's a platter filled with fruit surrounding a bowl of caramel, at least 10 soups, chicken and shrimp mixed with creamy noodles, beef stew, pork glazed with honey barbecue, and things I can't even name sitting in front of me. I fill a bowl with a cheesy noodle soup, get a buttery, hot roll, a plate of fruit, and some pork, and start eating. When I almost burn my tongue on the soup, I reach for a glass of something lime green. "What's this?" Tallie looks shocked, and blurts out "That's alcohol! A lime fruistet!" I cock my head at the strange name, but take a sip anyways. Out of the corner of my eye, Finnick about bursts a vessel. I'm 17, not 5, I can drink if I want to.

"Okay, so for these games, your mentors will be Jesse Horace and Belisha Graham. I know you both don't know your mentors, but they will help you when you're in the arena." She says the word arena the same way you'd say something like kitchen, and it makes me disgusted. I keep drinking the tart, spicy green stuff until I can't think straight, and even then I keep drinking more. It soon makes me feel better about how I'm about to be sent to kill others then die.

Finally, the meal is over after we eat dessert, an array of puddings and cakes. I go to my room as quick as possible, but my brother stops me. "Meet me at the back of the train in an hour. I want to talk." I nod, then hurry into my room. I change into soft, tawny grey cargo pants and a baggy blue shirt, then sneak out of my room. After pausing for a second to make sure nobody is watching me, I quietly walk towards the back. When I finally get there, Finnick is sitting against the wall, facing the tracks. I sit down next to him after slipping the door closed. "Sorry about today, Rosie. I, I just don't want to lose you. I love you so much, and you barely made it out of the first Hunger Games… I hope you know that we both can't make it out alive, unless the rumors _are_ true. You know, the ones about 13? Maybe something will happen because of last year. You never know. I just want you to go back home after this mess and take care of yourself and Annie. Okay?" I sigh. Finnick's desperate to save me, but that means he's not watching out for himself. That worries me.

"Finn, why don't we work together, then when there are 4 or 5 of us left, we'll split. Then, we just fight anyone, and whoever wins, wins. I don't want you to die because of me!" He nods, then grabs me and holds me. "I love you, Rose. I couldn't live if you died. Not a chance at all. You're my little sister, and even though your 17, you're still 7 years younger than me and you're still my baby sister who wouldn't leave the ocean. That's why your middle name is Naiad, you know. I never talked about it, because mom, she called you that. I don't want to think about mom and dad ever, because it hurts, but I know they would want me to be okay with their deaths. I can't though. Never. Just like I can't let you die in that arena."

I'm crying now, and don't care how weak I look. I'm crying my eyes out, because I'm probably going to die alongside my brother in the event I once conquered. I hope we die together, instead of apart. If I die, Finnick's the last person I want to see. I want to see him run away and kill every tribute left and win. He doesn't want that to happen though.

I must've fallen asleep in Finn's arms, because when I wake up, I'm under my covers, and warm.

The next morning, we arrive at the training station. It's exactly how I remembered, sadly. Once we're in our rooms inside the facility, my stylist comes. She's like the person Katniss Everdeen supposedly had last year, Cinna. The lady has a pixie like figure, with copper curls and green eyes surrounded by wild freckles. She's beautiful, and I notice no alterations or crazy capitol junk on her body. "Hi, I'm your stylist, Jeanne. I know you must think I'm crazy, since I'm from the capitol, but I'm actually not. I'm a friend of Cinna's. I know you don't like to be dressed up only to fight to the death, so I'll make this as painless as possible, okay?" I nod, smiling. I don't have a stylist who will dress me like a cow, or worse, a tree. "So Samarn, your brother's stylist, and I were thinking to dress you up as a mermaid, and your brother as a sea king, covered in only ropes to show off his good looks!" I gag at the mention of my brother. He will surely be half naked this year. Poor guy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I wake up to Tallie's voice, and almost laugh at her accent and words, but I don't. I'm about to fight to the death, and I'm thinking about laughing. What can I say, I should enjoy my life while it lasts! I'm not going to enjoy life from now on basically, though, especially with that annoying voice. Many people annoy me, though. I'm picky.

Ever since I first saw him, I have _extremely _hated President Snow. He thinks he can control people, and he kind of can. There's not much a tribute can do to stay alive once they're reaped, and as much as I want to change that, it's not going to happen.

I roll out of the bed and catch myself right before I hit the fuzzy carpet. It smells like strawberries, which creeps me out, because it's not normal at all. Why would carpet need a smell? I don't get it.

I walk into the bright bathroom and squint, splashing my face with the cold water. Then, I walk back into the bedroom and pick out a low, short sleeved, faded red t-shirt and skinny black pants. After that, I put on black socks, then the hunting boots I brought from home. They were my mother's, so I never leave home without them unless I'm swimming. She got them cheap at the market, since there isn't much use for them in a seaside district. She loved them, said they were a million times better than the normal sandals we wore that would slip off easily so we could go into the water.

I never got to wear them until after she died, and then, I was afraid to. After Finnick's victory in his Games, Snow threated my brother with the lives of our parents, and claimed he would kill them if Finnick made any mistakes. Although he did everything perfectly, one day we came home from fishing and they were lying on the floor, holding hands, surrounded by dried blood. We had spent the whole day diving deep under the docks, chasing fish up towards the surface and spearing them with our long metal spears. I had never worried about Snow's threat; I didn't think he would really kill someone, other than making them fight in the Hunger Games. I was naïve back then, too innocent, blind to the cruelness of my world. I never doubted his threats again.

I snap out of my thoughts and exit my room, heading to the plush dining area. The walls are a bright, cheery green, as if that could make a tribute feel better about dying a horrible death. I know the wood is mahogany, something so expensive it is only seen in the capitol. It's all over the room: chairs, tables, bowls. It just makes me hate the capitol even more. I silently sit down, scooping out some fluffy yellow and white eggs and a small glass of juice. I silently take a bite, and take my time chewing. Tallie is glaring at my brother, who's shoving gravy covered bites of biscuit into his mouth. I crack a smile, since I know he's trying to annoy her. He'd never do that on accident.

Jesse and Balisha come in late, with bags under their eyes and papers in their hands. "Here's the schedule for today. Training at 10! It's 9:13, we have to hurry!" I groan. Unfortunately, Balisha and Jesse are like Careers, big time. They will have us in tip-top shape by the time we have to go into the arena. Or weak with aching muscles.

Once we're finished eating, Finn and I are rushed into the elevator by Tallie. Balisha and Jesse aren't going with us to training, since we _aren't_ new to this. The blinking buttons make it impossible to relax at all, and I'm glad when it dings, and the doors open. We walk into the giant training room, to realize we're late. It shows 10:06 on the square clock on the wall above us, which makes Tallie start to hyperventilate.

"Eeeee! We're late! Go on, go on! Hurry, you don't want to miss anything! Oh, this is horrendous, we're _late!_" I roll my eyes in disgust, then follow my brother to the sword station. "I bet I'll beat you!" He smirks, and I stick my tongue out at him, grabbing a smaller sword. I'm better at getting in close with a smaller weapon than jabbing from a few feet away with a long sword. He makes the first move, since it was his idea, and I dodge the silver flash and make a strike. It almost reaches his stomach, but not quite.

Finnick wins the competition when he almost touches my neck with the blade. I'm glad we can both still fight, since the sword instructor seems very impressed. After putting the weapons away, we walk to the edible plants area, just to be safe. In my Games, I didn't think to eat the wild plants. Luckily, I didn't spend much time in the arena, since I killed a lot of others.

Although Finnick says I was lucky to win and barely made it, I did kill the most other tributes than anyone has ever done on their own. I stabbed two girls my age with a long, slender knife, killed someone by twisting their head so far their neck snapped, pushed someone's neck into the edge of a tree, and got many people with arrows. I killed 11 others, almost half of the whole group of tributes. This time, plants would be useful, since last time I was killing to take others' food.

A few hours later, we have gone to all the stations, exchanged subtle greetings with strangers and carried on long conversations with a few of Finnick's friends. They won't be friends for long though. In a few weeks, we'll all be enemies, and only one will come out alive. I wonder what Annie will do when she watches us both die.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I wake up early, surprised my bones aren't aching. I lie on the ground and do 20 pushups, then get back up and stretch. I'm wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt and black basketball shorts that go halfway down my thigh, so I think it's okay to stay dressed like this.

I walk out of my room then start wandering the training center. I go up the elevator, all the way to the top, something I did over and over again the last time I was here. Soon, I find a door that I don't remember from my games, two years ago. It's plain, and unmarked, which makes me think that people are trying to keep it secret, by making it not look interesting. I gently tug on the knob, and it opens, so I slip in and close the door behind me. There's a gray spiral staircase in front of me, and it's dimly lit. I cautiously walk up the stairs, to reach another door, which I open.

In front of me is a huge cement patio, and it's covered with plants and pots. It's a garden, and it's beautiful. There are flowers blooming everywhere, vines creeping up walls and a railing surrounding the balcony, trees blowing in a slight breeze. It makes me feel better, almost like time is frozen, and I'm never going back into the arena. I know it's not true, but I can pretend for a while, up here.

I walk around and find a good place to sit, under a willow tree, surrounded by these pretty yellow and purple flowers. I sit down then hug my knees, starting to rock back and forth. After a while, I start to think about my parents, Isabelle and Kai Odair. How they died at the hand of the capitol, and now I'm going to die too. But I'm alive right now, which confuses me. I wonder why I wasn't killed when Finnick won.

Maybe my original reaping wasn't random. Maybe it was rigged to kill the last family member Finnick had left, the same way he lived, in the Games. Maybe I was supposed to die a horrible death in the arena, one so gruesome, Finnick would kill himself. Maybe the capitol messed up, maybe my life was a mistake. A mistake they would fix this time around, in the arena.

I stand up and lean against the tree, now unable to relax. The wind has stopped, and the flowers are still. The sun is hot, and although the willow tree provides excellent shade, I want to go back inside so I don't get in trouble. As I jog down the stairs, I hear a sound, and freeze. It sounds like Finnick and Haymitch, so I stop so I can listen. They must be right outside the door.

"Finnick, this is the only way to save youself and your sister. We're also going to save Peeta and Katniss, and anyone else we can. This is it, Odair, this is your last chance. If you're in, come to my room at 1 tomorrow morning, so we can meet with the others." I gasp, too loudly to go unnoticed, then widen my eyes as the door opens. I rush down. "You're an idiot. We can't all live, Haymitch, so stop trying, and go back to your stupid drink." I scurry past him and head to my room. It's not possible to save us all. Haymitch is crazy, probably from drinking so much, and he's just giving us false hope.

I race into the elevator and push the 4 button, and I'm there in a couple seconds, even though I didn't even feel the elevator moving. I step out as soon as the doors open, and sneak back towards my room.

When I enter my room, I immediately notice a slip of paper on my bed. It says "Dear Miss Odair, please head down to training at 10:00 on your own. An issue has come up that all of the escorts need to address, so I will be gone until 5:00pm, when dinner is. Sincerely, Tallie Sparkle"

I roll my eyes at the fancy signature, knowing that we would never sign our names like that back in four. We'd talk to the person instead of leaving a note, which makes us all better friends. No one is that good of friends here, though, since we'll be fighting to the death in less than two weeks.

I head down to the training center without eating breakfast, something I do often. It's just plain stupid, since I need the nutrition, but I'm not in the mood to see Finnick again, or eat. I'm not starving, so it's not that bad of a decision.

I'm one of the first to get there, although it's almost 10:00. I head over to the knife section, with the weapon I use best. Finnick always says that I was born knowing how to wield a knife, since it came naturally to me. I love knives, since you can throw them and use them for close combat, and while you're at it, you can use them to hunt and prepare food. Knives were perfect for cutting fish, mainly the small chunks used for sushi in the capitol, since they were small and could be serrated or smooth, long or short.

District 4 is partially considered a Career district, since we learn the skills that you usually need in the Games before you're even 12, the minimum age to be reaped. We have to learn to swim, learn how to move quickly and have quick reflexes to get fish, use some kind of weapon to get fish and prepare them for the shipping to the capitol.

We're allowed a few fish, depending on how many we caught that day. Some days, Finnick and I would be sick or hurt, something that was common around the dangerous sea. Those days, we wouldn't get any food, and I guess I'm used to not eating some days, which is why I didn't eat today.

I throw knives at moving and still targets, and hit each one in the center of the bulls eye, each a fatal hit. The Gamemakers and sponsors watch from above, currently focused on my perfect throws. I stay emotionless, making sure I don't get distracted. Distractions could mean death, I've known since I was 5. A boy my brother's age got distracted while at the docks, and tripped, hitting his head and bleeding to death on the sharp, grey rocks on the edge of the water. He had been looking at a pod of dolphins, which was very common, and shouldn't have distracted him. I learned most of my lessons from the deaths of others, many my ages, and hope I never make their costing mistakes.

After knives, I wander over to the rope and knot station. The other tributes are here now, and most are staring at me. Nobody knew that the pretty little girl could be just as dangerous as her famous older brother. I throw a smirk at the head Gamemaker, and then tie the most complicated knot. Within seconds, it's perfectly completed. I toss it onto the table, ignoring the station manager's surprised looks. Maybe I can have _some_ fun before I die.

I fight the station manager at the sword station, and end up pinning him to the ground within a minute, the purposely dulled end of my gleaming silver sword frozen an inch above his neck. One nudge could have him dead. I'm ready for the Games.

"Hey, the others are scared of you, Rosie! Good job! You should watch the Gamemakers. The head guy, Plutarch Heavensbee, is watching you like a hawk." I smiled happily. "I know. And…I'm not going to ask about this morning, I don't want to know about it, so don't mention that conversation you had with Haymitch." He rolls his eyes and nods, walking away slowly after shouting over his shoulder, "Wasn't going to tell you anyways.

I head the opposite direction, towards the weights section. I'm very skinny and not very tall, and I have light bones, like a bird, so I can't lift very much weight. Being able to lift more would be very useful.

I pause when Katniss and Peeta walk up to the station first, not wanting to be around anyone but my brother. _Oh well, this might be useful. _I slowly creep up behind them and start listening to the instructor. "Okay, so you want to work on your heart and legs mainly, so you can run more easily. Running is important in the Hunger Games, not lifting heavy things. Don't overdo yourself, you don't want to hurt yourself or pull a muscle. That would be very bad if it didn't get better before you went into the arena. Go ahead!"

I go directly to the treadmill, and put it on a higher setting than the average speed. I run until I'm panting, after about 8 miles of space covered. The trainer walks over and nods and claps lightly when she sees my data. After my legs hurt, I carefully walk over to the fire station and learn how to make a fire as fast as possible.

After a few minutes, I get a spark, then it almost immediately turns into a full fire, bringing a smile to my face. We don't have much use for fires in a district full of water, so the task at hand is tricky, but possible. The fire reminds me of the hinted rebellion that Katniss Everdeen "sparked" when she and Peeta pulled out the berries. Either it will turn into a fire or it will be hushed by a rough hand, just like my flame created with the fancy white wood.

After a long day of practicing, I'm slightly sore, so I eat a silent, quick dinner, then slip off to my room to shower then climb into bed in an a loose shirt, underwear, and some shorts.

Authors Note:

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY READERS! I love seeing followers and hope to get a review…*hint hint* :) I love writing, but I won't write if I don't get ANY feedback. If you're a writer too, you probably understand how much reviews and favorites and followers mean. Hope you enjoy my story! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Just a warning this is not part of the story right here. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I didn't realize how long it's been until today. Truth is I've been busy with church stuff and school and band and 4-H and it seems like too much but I'm getting back to my writing now. I also kind of came up blank on what I should write for a little while. I'd like to thank everyone who reads this and follows, because each and every person who reads makes my day. I would love to hear from you guys, and want to know what you think about my story. :) BTW Daughtry (amazing band) kind of inspired this chapter, since I'm listening to them, so don't be surprised if there are some lyrics in the story.

So here's what Rose looks like: display_pic_with_logo/584005/584005,1282551115, with green eyes

I don't own the picture but I do own Rose Odair, and all the other characters you don't recognize from Suzanne Collins' trilogy.

DAY BEFORE THE GAMES

I paced my room, more anxious than ever. It was going to be harder this year, and I wouldn't come out. I hear a gentle knock from outside and stand up to see who is at the door. I really want to be alone, but the person on the other side keeps knocking, so I open the door.

It's Finnick. I let him in, and after the door swings shut, he pulls me into his chest and gives me a bone crushing hug. "I'm so sorry for everything that's gone bad for you. I'm doing the worst job ever taking care of you." I can't hold back the hot tears, and they spill out of my eyes and onto his shirt. "I never saw it coming; I should've started running a long, long time ago. Remember that line? I never thought it would be my life's story, but there's nowhere to run. It's not your fault, Finn. You're the best brother ever. I love you so much." He nods, and I notice he's crying too.

I can't bear to be sad anymore, so maybe my death won't be so bad. No mother, father, half my life I'm starving to death, and I've killed innocent people. My life isn't the greatest.

After he leaves, I fall onto my bed and ignore everything happening around me, every voice that eventually gives up calling my name. They leave me alone. I bury my head under the pillow and sing the saddest songs I can think of, the ones my parents taught me. I have a great voice, and remember every single line they taught me. I can't lose the only thing that's left of them.

While everything's crashing down onto my shoulders, I cry my eyes out. I cry until there are no tears left, and then lie there numbly. I watch the numbers on the small, oval digital clock on my bedside table change over and over again. Soon, it's lunch time. I order a hot chocolate from the small buzzer by my door, and it's delivered in less than a minute. I take a sip and burn my tongue on the hot liquid. It feels good, burning hot, as it slides down my raw throat. Soon, it cools off, and I start to take gulps instead of sips. It's gone within a few minutes. After I set the cup down, I begin to fall asleep, the taste of chocolate still in my mouth.

Jeanne wakes me up at 4, to prepare me for the interviews. I vaguely follow instructions. She puts me in a dark, faded looking blue and green strapless dress that falls half way between by knees and my ankles. Her assistant, Heather, a dark skinned woman who wears lots of pink, paints my nails with blue/green waves. Then, she puts small green jewels randomly at the tips of waves. Jeanne curls my hair and adds a blue flower right by my left ear, after adding stripes of blue and green into it. She says that the color will not come out until a couple months later. If I survive that long, it is.

I wear strings of pearls on my neck and right wrist, to match a string of pearls that hangs at my waist on my dress. Lastly, I wear what Jeanne calls teal pumps on my feet. She has me stand in front of the mirror, and I realize I have never looked prettier, and doubt I ever will.

She only puts a thin layer of make up on my face, some gold and green eyeshadow to bring out the little gold flecks in my green eyes. I barely understand what it means, but I look, simply, beautiful. Not changed by anyone, I am stronger than everyone thought in this dress. It seems as if I came from the ocean.

I ignore everyone else's interviews. They will just make me more nervous than I already am now. When it's my turn, I bravely stride onto the stage. The crowd is filled with surprised gasps. They did not know that the handsome boy from 4 had an equally amazing sister.

Cesar Flickerman greets me, and I sit down on the soft, plush chair facing the audience. "So, Rose, I can agree with our audience when they were surprised. You look, well, quite breathtaking. How do you feel about your outfit? You look like you came out of the ocean, where you live." I smile, glad I'm not the only one who thought that. "I practically came from the ocean, Cesar, really. I love the water, and am thankful my stylist, this wonderful woman named Jeanne, gave me this outfit, since, well, it's amazing!" The crowd cheers, and Cesar asks a question. "How do you feel about going into the arena with your brother?" I am frozen in fear. I have no idea how to properly answer this question. It caught me off guard. "I hope he wins." I speak softly, but there are microphones that, sadly, catch my words. The crowd is confused. Some people scream, some cry, some gasp. Cesar looks horrified. Soon, the crowd is going crazy, but I know it's momentarily. He can't get the people under control, much less his own emotions, so my three minutes are up fast. Once they're over, I rush backstage, and run to my room.

I strip naked, then jump in the shower. Once I'm finished, I climb into my bed and cry myself softly to sleep.


End file.
